Keyblade Hunter
by Beefdog
Summary: A Keyblade hunter has found his latest prey, and it's Sora and the gang. When Sora and Kairi's relationship is strained and all seems lost, can Sora still save the day? A bit of Yuri.
1. The Hunt

Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade Hunter

Rated for Language, violence, sexual content and some mild Yuri.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Note: Okay, I know the beginning will seem like just another OC dominated fic, but it's not. Sora, Kairi, and the gang will be the main characters. Plot development!

* * *

Chapter 1

You know that letter we got at the end of the game, the one with the king's seal on it? Yeah, it wasn't as big of a deal as you'd think. I know, that's a big surprise. It was just a friendly letter, detailing Mickey's gratitude and crap like that. So, Riku, Kairi, and me have all been on Destiny Islands for three years or so. Kairi and I are both 18 now, and she is quite the hot mama. Riku is 19, in case you don't know how to add. Anyways, we've been training to keep our skills up, and Kairi and I beefed up a bit. I didn't realize how boring it would be! I actually missed fighting heartless, or at least having an adventure of some kind. Don't get me wrong, peace with Kairi was great, but I still have the Keyblade, as does Riku and Kairi. What are they for now? Well, eventually I found out. This story starts without me though. It involves more Keyblade wielders…At least it involves the ones still alive.

Darkness. A light shimmers brightly, two lights, then three, all racing through darkness, away from a darkness that made the shadows look bright. A city, abandoned, filled with empty buildings and streets, no lights in sight. A brunette panted as she trailed two males, one young, tall blonde, and the other, a balding, middle-aged man of average height.

"Layla! Hurry up!" the blond man cried out. He stopped and waved fervently.

"I'm trying, Morben!" Layla replied, tears begging to break forth from her eyes. She tripped and screamed," Shit!"

"I'm grabbing Layla, Gorn!" Morben yelled to the middle-aged man. "Keep going!" Morben rushed back and picked up Layla, setting her in his arms. He then sprinted forward to catch up with Gorn.

"He's almost on us! Damn it!" Gorn cursed as he and Morben turned their heads to look behind them. "Ow!" Gorn gasped when a strong hand stopped him instantly.

"You shouldn't curse in front of the younglings. They might end up like me," a masculine voice spoke. A man, tall and clothed in black leather, stepped forward. His light brown hair stood on end, and his brow was furrowed. "I'm not what you want to be."

"Leave us monster! Your self pity won't fool us, Hunter!" Morben demanded, setting Layla down. He swung his hand back and a Keyblade materialized. Gorn and Layla moved their hands and they also acquired Keyblades.

"Defeat me and I will trouble you no longer," the shady man promised.

"I'll grant your wish!" Morben cried out, charging forward with all of his might.

Morben swung his Keyblade downward, but Hunter dodged to the side. He grabbed Morben's Keyblade and threw him to the ground.

"Please try harder!" the man begged. "All of you come at me at once if you must!"

"Now!" Gorn commanded.

Layla leaped ahead, while Gorn shot quickly to the side and dove in for a strike. Morben stood up from the ground and charged as before. Hunter analyzed the fighters and held out his hands, where three Keyblades appeared, one in each hand and one levitating in the air. All three Keyblade wielders found themselves parried, and Hunter shifted his blades sharply, throwing the warriors through the air in different directions.

"Why is it that I must always battle the weak?" Hunter asked in genuine disappointment.

"Gorn, we can't defeat him! We need to escape!" Morben declared. He stared into Gorn's eyes, demanding an answer.

"Will you sacrifice yourself for your students? Will you be the noble one?" Hunter questioned, assuming the answer.

Gorn eyed the others hesitantly. "Fuck you all! I want to live!"

"Oh my God!" Layla and Morben both gasped.

Gorn grabbed Layla and threw her at Hunter as a distraction. Gorn turned tail and began sprinting away.

Hunter caught Layla and dropped her to the ground.

"I am no coward! You dishonor the name of Keyblade wielders!" Hunter fumed. He threw two Keyblades with one sweep of telekinesis. The blades ran through Gorn and felled him. Hunter raised his hand and levitated Gorn's impaled body towards himself. Gorn sputtered and gasped for breath, blood running from his painful wounds. "A fool will die a fool." The two Keyblades ripped past each other, tearing Gorn's body in half.

Layla and Morben had already escaped when Hunter turned around, but he showed no care.

"They will lead me to more wielders, and I can finally end this," Hunter spoke to himself.

As Morben and Layla ran, they exited the desolate city and entered a forested area. Morben began to lose his footing, and Layla fell right onto her rear, after rolling several times of course.

"Are you alright, Layla?" Morben asked in concern.

"I'm just great! I was just nearly killed by some screwball, betrayed by that motherfucker, Gorn, and now I've fallen on my ass!" Layla cried.

"I'm so sorry Layla. I wish I could protect you better, but Hunter made mincemeat out of me," Morben replied, sadness flowing from his voice. He sat down and sulked.

"Stop saying sorry! It's not your fault," Layla began to speak more softly. "I just want some peace. But until we beat that bastard, we're screwed."

"We need to keep moving," Morben said. He stood back up, though his movements were obviously tired. "We need to leave this system."

"Fine, but if we live through this, I really need a latte and some time in a hot tub," Layla said, standing back up as well.

"I hear that," Morben agreed with a short chuckle. A ruffling in the trees and bushes sounded. "Move!"

Morben and Layla shot forward, and soon found themselves separated in the dense foliage, till suddenly, Layla fell into a hole. Screams resounded, but Morben could not hear it through the thick forest brush.

* * *

Here's where I come into the story. I was just hanging around, wasting time like usual. Kairi was still at school; I don't go because I'm too far behind. Riku just wanders off during these hours, doing who knows what. Actually, this part, I'm still dozing, and Kairi has just showed up. She was messing with those stupid poupu fruit, for some reason.

Kairi walked into a small tree house and dropped her bag. She threw off her coat and loosened her shirt, so it was unbuttoned down to the start of her bra. She casually grabbed a poupu and began slicing it up. She grabbed a chunk and shoved it into her mouth, enjoying the juicy treat. She turned and sat at the doorway, her feet dangling in the air.

Just then, Layla found herself laying on top of a tree, in broad daylight, the sun baring down on her. Her clothes, a tight tank top and ripped jeans with hiking boots, radiated in the sun's glow. She shielded her eyes, but finally sat up and looked around.

"Wow," she whispered, amazed at the island's beauty. She was turning her head all about, when she saw into a wooden window frame and observed pieces of fruit inside. "Food," Layla gasped. Her stomach growled; she had not eaten for three days. "The fucking best thing I've ever seen."

Layla scrambled into the window, her butt still hanging out over the window frame, and she grabbed several pieces of the fruit and shoved them into her mouth all at once.

"Oh God yes!" Layla moaned in happiness. Juice oozed from her lips, down onto her shirt.

Kairi overheard a noise and turned around. Her eyes stopped in surprise at the sight of some strange girl. Then she saw what the girl was doing. Kairi shot to her feet without thinking and screamed:

"Holy shit!" Kairi gasped, while Layla stared in surprise. Layla's hunger had blinded her to Kairi's presence earlier, but now she stood wide-eyed. "Did you just eat that fruit?" Kairi demanded.

Layla gulped and answered, "Yes." Kairi's eyes rolled back and she fell onto her butt. "Was that a bad thing?" Layla asked, afraid she had eaten poison or something vile.

"That fruit is called poupu, and it has the ability to attract people to each other… permanently," Kairi answered. She gulped and her eyes fixated on Layla.

"You mean… like love?" Layla wondered aloud in worry.

"It's only love when to people already have feelings for each other,' Kairi explained, finding harder and harder not to stare at Layla. "Otherwise, it's just… um, sexual."

"What the fuck?" Layla squealed. She tried to move for the window, but her feet protested, and her body forced her to turn towards Kairi. "Fuck!"

"Don't say that! We might just end up doing just that!" Kairi protested. Kairi suddenly lunged forward, as did Layla, and they both grabbed each other and began making out. Layla pulled Kairi's shirt open, when both made it to the floor on their backs.

"Hey, Kairi!" Are you up there?" Sora's voice asked aloud.

"Oh shit!" Kairi pushed Layla off of her and began buttoning her shirt up. "Go, disappear or something!" Kairi barked a command to Layla. Layla swiftly jumped out of the window in the brush and trees. Kairi fixed her hair, buttoned her shirt, and walked over to the doorway, where she saw Sora climbing up to enter.

"Hey, baby," said Sora, finally making it into the tree house. "Did you just get off from school?"

"Yeah, I thought I come up here and relax for a bit," Kairi answered.

"What's this?" Sora asked, using his finger to indicate the markings of lipstick near Kairi's mouth. "It's lipstick."

"I must have messed up my make up," Kairi explained, scared of Sora finding out the truth.

"It looks like a mark from somebody else's lips. Weird," Sora pondered aloud.

"I must have really messed up my make up," Kairi laughed embarrassed. Sora could tell something was fishy, but he didn't want to push it any further. Sora moved to the window and was looking out, while Kairi massaged her temples from stress. Sora abruptly noticed two eyes in the brush, and he shot his hand forward to pull the perpetrator out. He threw Layla to the ground before he knew what he was holding and he readied to attack.

"Don't hurt me!" Layla protested, her arms covering her head. "I'm just a girl, and I'm lost." Sora calmed down and pulled the girl up to her feet.

"Sorry, I've been snuck up on before. My name's Sora, and this is Kairi over here," Sora said pointing to a neurotic looking Kairi.

"I'm Layla, and I came here on accident while trying to escape a horrible monster," Layla explained. "You have to help me! He's nearly hunted us all to extinction!" Layla demanded, shaking Sora by the collar. Sora grabbed her hands and released her grip.

"Who is the hunter, and why is he hunting you?' Sora asked in a very serious tone. Kairi noticed his switch into hero mode.

"He's just named Hunter, and he hunts Keyblade wielders," Layla answered, shuddering at the mere thought of the evil man.

"Keyblade wielders? Are you telling me there's more out there?" Sora insisted. His thoughts swirled. More Keyblade wielders? Mickey never said anything about that!

"There were, until that bastard killed them all!" Layla answered in sadness. Sora drooped at the news, and just then realized something.

"Well if he's a Keyblade hunter, then he'll be after me," Sora said. He lifted his right arm to the side and Oathkeeper appeared. Layla's eyes expanded.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck-"

"Stop cursing!" Sora cut in. "What ever it is, you can use regular words to communicate it."

"Hunter wanted me to find you! He knows Keyblade wielders draw other Keyblade wielders, and now I've sealed your fate. Damn it all!" Layla cried.

"I'm not afraid," Sora replied. "You're tired. Why don't you get some rest?" Soar continued. Layla looked Sora up and down.

'I think I'm in love,' Layla thought to herself. 'Who is this guy? He's so at peace with everything, and ready to fight anything to maintain that peace.'

Sora led Layla over to a small hammock in the tree house and helped her lay down. He then laid a blanket over Layla, and she quickly dozed off.

"Sora, that was so nice," Kairi said. Sora partly ignored her and turned to her sternly.

"Where's Riku?"

* * *

Please Review! Tell me what you like and what needs improvement. I intend to make this fic as good as I can.

To be continued…


	2. The Prey

Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade Hunter

Rated for Language, violence, sexual content and some mild Yuri.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 2

* * *

Riku trudged along a beach, cloaked by the shadow of the huge volcano nearby. His thoughts were bugging him. He kept expecting something bad to happen. It had been three years of peace. Maybe he just wanted something bad to happen. Riku looked up to the volcano and noticed some odd behavior. Lava seemed to be frothing, but going nowhere.

"I'd better get out of here," Riku sighed to himself. He turned and headed back for his raft.

"Where are you going, Riku?" a voice asked of Riku.

Riku turned, Keyblade drawn, and began firing a blaze of magic explosions. Hunter burst out from the shadow and deflected the shots. Riku shot his arm out and his Keyblade, soul eater, appeared in a flash. Riku charged, leaped forward, and spun his blade in front of him like a fan blade. Hunter grabbed hold of the Keyblade, catching Riku's attack, and spun the blade in reverse and up into the air. Riku flipped backwards, just barely avoiding his own weapon, when Hunter charged before Riku could land. Riku's blade appeared in the boy's hands again, bracing against Hunter's own Keyblade.

"How do you have the Keyblade?" Riku demanded. Hunter pushed Riku backwards and swung his left hand forward, where a second Keyblade materialized.

"I have earned these weapons in blood; I have battled those far greater than yourself!" Hunter answered, a blood lust suddenly emerging from his voice.

Hunter's rage exploded, and he shot four Keyblades out from his body. Riku flipped and spun, parried and dodged the flying Keyblades. Suddenly, he felt his right leg bleeding, warmth brought by cold steel. Riku hit the ground with a thud, his back partly buried in the sand. Riku rolled, and a golden Keyblade dug itself into the spot he just occupied.

"Fight better, don't let your wounds get the best of you!" Hunter ordered. Riku scowled. He didn't know who this guy was, but he was obviously disturbed. "Please, give me an honorable death!" Riku jumped forward, and prepared to swing. Hunter raised his two Keyblades in defense, but Riku kicked downwards, blowing up sand into Hunter's eyes.

"You need to live honorably to die honorably," Riku spoke.

He fired another burst of magic at Hunter, who easily evaded the barrage. Then, Hunter shot forward and swung his blades. Riku blocked the first and second attack, but was surprised by third and forth attacks, both by levitating Keyblades. The blades collided with Riku's head, knocking him to the ground bleeding. Riku slowly picked himself up and wiped his lip. He kneeled over, feeling sharp pain in his lip and nose from where he'd been struck. How was he going to beat this guy? Riku stood up all the way and turned to face Hunter once again.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Riku asked.

"I want you to die, or myself to die," Hunter replied. "Of course, you could lead me to your friends, and we can all be done with this for good."

"That's what you'd want me to do, so I'm not going to do it," Riku smirked. "I stopped listening to adults a long time ago."

"This talk is meaningless," replied Hunter, no enthusiasm in the slightest. Hunter stretched his arms out and six Keyblades formed in the air around him. Riku's gaze turned to horror. How the fuck am I going to fight this?

Riku cringed, but prepared for combat nonetheless. "Come at me if you dare, "Riku goaded the villain. Maybe a poker face can win this battle.

"I dare," Hunter replied, once again devoid of interest.

Hunter hovered into the air and shot his Keyblades forward. Riku leaped about, blocking and dodging the blades. Each one fought with insane precision, as if each had a mind all in its own. Wait! Riku did now notice a faint feeling of a spirit within each blade. This Hunter had trapped his victims' souls into their blades, and now he commanded them. Riku came back to the real world, when he felt the cold bite of a blade in his left arm, and then a blow in his stomach. Riku tumbled to the ground, but he landed on his hands and knees, where he rolled to the side to avoid two lancing Keyblades. Riku's eyes glazed over as he watched two more blades soaring straight for his head. The only way out was to use his dark powers, but could Riku delve into that again?

"Fuck this!" Riku declared, and then he disappeared in a portal of darkness.

"So he thinks he can escape?" Hunter mused, his Keyblades disappearing once more. He faded into the shadows.

* * *

"Do you think Riku's in danger?" Kairi asked of Sora, grabbing his toned arm. Sora turned and smiled a bit, but it faded quickly.

"Yes, if I know Riku, he's fighting right now," Sora said. "Layla should be fine here alone for now. You and I need to scan the island for this guy."

"We're not splitting up, are we?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"No, this is too dangerous for you to face alone," Sora replied assuredly. "Let's go."

Sora and Kairi walked cautiously along the beach, watching for anything unusual. Both had their Keyblades drawn, ready to battle whatever this enemy was. They stopped as Sora noticed the sun beginning to set.

"It's growing dark," Sora quipped. Kairi turned to look and shuddered.

"We've checked everywhere, but we haven't seen anything," Kairi said. Sora placed his hand on his chin and thought.

"There's once place left," Sora said, turning to look Kairi in the eyes.

"Where?" Kairi questioned. She was feeling strange. She would normally not be afraid, but she kept feeling this nagging feeling within her skull. Something, or someone, was trying to warn her.

"The secret hangout. We just need to check it. That's where the door is after all," Sora spoke.

Sora and Kairi entered the cave, not sure what they would see. They squeezed they're way through, no longer the kids they used to be, and found the door. Sora knocked on different things, rocks, the door; anything that looked like it could conceal someone.

"Nothing seems to be in here," Sora said. He began to turn and walk the other way, when he stopped after bumping into Kairi. "Kairi! What-?" Sora saw the figure Kairi was pointing at.

"No need to point, my dear," the leather clad man spoke. Sora and Kairi both frowned and held their Keyblades to attack.

"You must be Hunter! You won't win against us!" Sora declared.

"You talk of fighting in here? There's no room," Hunter said with a grin, "But I can fix that." Hunter raised his hand and the cave exploded.

"Holy shit!" Tidus exclaimed. Just now, he had witnessed a massive explosion on the opposite island. "Sora and Kairi are over there!"

"Come on, mon! We gotta help 'em!" Wakka insisted. He grabbed his blitz ball, and Tidus grabbed a sword.

"Aye!" Sora cried, shaking his head of dust and debris. "Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. The hero searched all over for his love, when she spoke quietly from the clouds of dust:

"I'm okay, but that bastard screwed up my school uniform!" Kairi cursed. Her uniform was a tattered remains. Sora looked down to his own clothes to see they were badly damaged; his shirt was barely together at all.

"Don't swear, Kairi!" Sora ordered. He picked her up and set her on her feet.

"Get up," Hunter's voice demanded from the dust. "Fight me! Prove your strength."

"I'll prove it up your ass, dip shit!" Kairi fumed.

"Kairi, stop cursing!" Sora insisted once again. "Alright, buster, we're ready to fight you!"

Sora and Kairi both fell into fighting stances. Hunter followed suit. Sora swung up high first, with Kairi sweeping low. Rather than dodging, Hunter materialized two Keyblades and blocked both attacks.

"Keyblades! You don't deserve those!" Sora said angrily.

He broke Hunter's guard and smacked the warrior across the face. Hunter fell back and held his face in amazement.

"Yes, this is what I want! You are a true Keyblade master! Fight me with all you have!" Hunter demanded.

"Fine, I will!" Sora answered. He swung ferociously, each attack a blur that Hunter barely blocked or dodged.

Hunter's blades moved as fast as Sora's, but Sora's attacks had an edge quite obvious in the match.

'Amazing,' Hunter gleefully thought to himself. "Fight harder!" Hunter then demanded, a Keyblade materializing to ram Sora in the gut.

Sora jumped back and held his abs with one hand. Kairi threw her Keyblade straight for Hunter's head, but the villain ducked. In an instant, Kairi was in the air with a kick to Hunter's nose. She bounced off his face and back flipped to a smooth landing.

"So, the girl is good too, certainly better then Riku anyway," Hunter mused.

"What about Riku?" Sora demanded. If this monster had hurt his friend…

"Oh, he lost miserably, but he did manage to escape," Hunter answered. "Far too dark to be effective is that boy. You two however, are pure, like a Keyblade master should be."

"Riku's not perfect, but he's my friend, and no one hurts my friends!" Sora launched himself forward with the force of a hurricane. A swing of his Keyblade blew Hunter back over a hundred yards.

Hunter skidded to a stop, pushing up a foot of sand, and pushed forward. "You've done well, but I've only begun to fight!" Hunter exclaimed. Six Keyblades formed around him, in addition to the two he held, forming a fearsome wall of blades.

Sora gritted his teeth and dug his feet into the ground. He was going to hold his ground, no matter what. Kairi stood next to him in the same manner. They both looked at each other and passed one another a sign of love. They turned and prepared to defend against Hunter's line of attack. CRASH! Sora and Kairi both stabbed their blades into Hunter, but the monster was able to severely injure both, which catapulted them into the ground, battered, bruised, and bleeding from numerous wounds. Hunter looked on at the scene displeased. Sure, he had been wounded, but his advisories lay defeated, and he still lived.

"I had such hope for you two, especially, you… Sora," Hunter sighed.

"Don't give up! Get up! You can beat this guy! At least run away to heal! Anything! Tell you what; I'll give you my power. Just, don't die on me, buddy." Sora heard a voice in his head, something familiar, and he felt his strength renewed. Then, he felt a new power.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Sora screamed out, his body levitating in the air, a magic shell wrapping itself around him. The shell exploded, and Sora floated, two Keyblades behind his back and what remained of his outfit was white and glowing with power.

"Such a childish form," Hunter sneered. "I'd expect better from you." Sora frowned, his brows narrowed farther than Sora had ever done. He stretched out his hand.

"Frankly, I don't care!" Sora yelled. His hand unleashed a massive wave of power, and Hunter watched helplessly as he careened through the air, getting farther and farther away from the island.

Sora turned and used his powers to levitate Kairi to his arms, where he held her gently. Sora then glanced up at the tree house, where he saw Layla peeking from the doorway.

"Come, we need to get out of here," Sora ordered.

"Right away!" Layla replied, her amazement set-aside for the time being. She jumped down and darted up towards Sora.

"Wakka, Tidus, you can come out now," Sora said. The two buddies poked their heads up from behind a rock and they both approached.

"Sorry, I didn't think we could help any, mon," Wakka apologized. "That guy was shit crazy."

"Then help now. Take Kairi and Layla to the island across and take care of them," Sora said, placing Kairi in Wakka's muscular arms. "And don't swear."

"What about you?" Tidus demanded, although he knew the answer already.

"I have to go and fight still," Sora replied sadly. He turned towards where Hunter had been sent. He began floating higher into the air, and then he took off.

"Mon, Sora keeps getting weirder and weirder!" Wakka exclaimed. Tidus turned from the view of his friend and glared at Wakka.

"He's a hero! Stop fucking around and let's go!" Tidus ordered, grabbing Layla's slender hand and running. Layla stared off at Sora, even as she was dragged, simply amazed at the Keyblade master's power.

Sora finally landed on a small island, where Hunter waited.

"So you've come," Hunter ruminated.

"Let's finish this," Sora replied.

* * *

Please Review!

To be continued…


End file.
